Sailor Madoka
by BladeBlaster
Summary: What if Madoka's wish was different ? If she wished for her and everyone to be reborn in a world full of hope ? The Pullea Magi have now traded places with the Sailor scouts going on a bit happier adventures . ( If you guys like this fic I'll make a effort to get it out daily ! )
1. Chapter 1 Reborn in a new world

Chapter 1 Reborn in a new world

" I wish for our despair to end . In the next timeline for us all to be reborn in a world full of hope ! "

A bright pink light shown .

" MADOKA ! "

I became a concept and at the end of my existence our previous universe was destroyed .

I woke up in a bed with bunnies and moons on it . Moon . A beautiful crescent moon .

I grabbed my pillow .

" What a dream ! "

A dream ? It seemed so real , Sayaka , Mami , Kyoko...Homura ? HOMURA ! If I find her she'll be able to straighten this out . If it isn't a dream , WAIT ! How do I remember ?! So many questions ? But , first I need to get to school .

" Okay , first gotta wake mom up... "

Uhh...

" What's wrong Madoka ? "

" WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE ! "

Okay , calm down...I did ask for us to all be reborn so this makes sense .

" Madoka are you okay , honey "

...I guess I overreacted...a bit

" I'm...fine-Mom "

My family were completely replaced . Well , I still have two parents and a little brother . It can't be that bad right ?

It could be worse , Kyubey could be here .

I didn't want to even , consider that evil deceiving alien being here .

My uniform was different , to be expected . It was sailor-style uniform though , the skirt it's too... I can already imagine Sayaka having fun teasing me with how short these skirts are . Uhhh...Oh right Sayaka !

I was thinking to myself all the stuff we all went through in the previous timeline when...

Meow ! MEOW ! MEOW !

Three little kids were picking on a poor defenseless cat . This isn't the first time . At least their not shooting her . I sigh , oh Homura would be proud if they did .

Against my own judgment , despite my experience with saving cat-like creatures . The saved the cat from the kids . I only thought ,

" Please don't be incubator ! PLEASE DON'T BE A INCUBATOR ! "

I'd probably sound crazy if I said that out loud . Out of curiosity I removed the bandage from it's head . Revealing a crescent moon shaped bald spot .

MEOW !

The cat jumped higher than it should be able to . Nope , not going there again , if it starts talking I'm running .

" I found you Mad- WAITTTTT ! "

Nope ! Nope ! NOPE ! Talking cats are trouble ! I of all people should know that ! I darted down to school so , fast I'd make Sayaka proud . I wish I could run this fast during gym !

I made it to school though , I was a bit late .

" MADOKA KANAME ! "

" YE..YE...YES MAAM !? "

She's a lot scarier than my old teacher . Well , at least she's not talking about the end of the world . I thought she was about to mane me .

" THIS GRADE IS UNEXCEPTIONABLE ! "

A 30 ?! I remember being smarter than that . Well , because of " my " grade I had to sit out and miss class !? This is the first time I've ever got in trouble at school . Now , that I think about it , WHERE'S SAYAKA ! Hitomi's here and my other past classmates , so I doubt she was replaced . And in my wish I said EVERYONE ! Including the magical girls , so where is she ? She might be somewhere , but not here ?

After , school was over me and Hitomi went to her mom's...jewelry store ? Since , when ? I'm not even gonna question it at this point .

I got home and...my mom LITERALLY threw me out of the house because , of my grade ?

" GO TO THE LIBRARY AND STUDY ! "

I walked around mopping like a puppy that just got smacked . STUPID GRADE ! I crumbled it and tossed it in the air . This was probably the first time I've ever even , gotten mad . I was thrown into a new world I don't understand and things are...THINGS ARE !

" A 30 ? Are you stupid or just incredibly lazy ? "

I turned to the person with the snarky comment about " my " grade .

" Hom...HOMURA ?! "

It's like she got gender-bent to a guy . Though , she or he was a bit older , but it's that same raven hair and purple expressionless eyes .

" Madoka ? Uhh- "

Well , this was awkward...

" I-I-I uh... Didn't know it was you ?! I thought it was someone stupid like Saya- someone stupid... "

" - it's fine "

It was kind of cute seeing Homura freak out like that . Though , despite my protest sh-he ended up apologizing .

So , it wasn't just me Homura is now a guy in this new universe . That must of been shocking for her-him... And I thought I had it bad she's changed gender .

If any of the other pullea magi found out they'd fall over laughing . It turns out she's now indeed a guy and not . What ? She can still feel her powers , so maybe she can switch ? Uh , whatever with talking with Homura she-he confirmed this is the " new universe full of hope " whatever that means . I should of been more specific .

Well , after our talk my mom let me back into the house .

" Now , Madoka Kana- "

" I'm not making a contract Kyubey ! "

" Kyubey ? Not sure who that is ? I came to inform you your the sailor scout of the moon ! "

" Wha- ?! "

" You are Sailor Moon ! Defender of justice ! "

" You sure you didn't mix me up with Sayaka ? "

" Who's this Sayaka ? "

" Nevermind... "

" Anyway take this broach and yell moon prism power ! "

" No contract no problem ! MOON PRISM POWER ! "

I suddenly went from being in a sailor suit to another sailor suit with red boots , gloves...and...a tiara ? It's almost like I'm a princess or something ?

( Me : ( cough ) ( cough ) What irony ? )

" Wow , it actually worked ? "

" Now ! YOU MUST SAVE YOUR FRIEND HITOMI ! "

Why , not ? No selling your soul for magical powers which means I can actually have fun with magical powers . The cat that introduced herself as Luna jumped on my shoulder and we went off to save Hitomi .

We'll I am now cornered by brainwashed customers , " great " .

" Sailor Moon use your tiara ! "

" Okay "

I launched my tiara at the one pulling the strings and they were desingrated on the spot .

" You're supposed to yell moon tiara magic "

" MOON TIARA MAGIC ! "

" You're supposed to say it before "

" Isn't that a waste of time ? "

" We- actually that's kinda true "

So , first mission completed and I didn't need any help . Thank god !

The next day...

" We have a new student "

It's Homura isn't it . Though , to my surprise it was actually someone I was looking for .

" Hey , all you guys ! I'm Sayaka Miki , nice to meet ya ! "

She gave her all too familiar silly grin with a thumbs up .

" Oh my god... "

Chapter 1 end


	2. Chapter 2 Sailor Mercury hero of justice

Chapter 2

Sailor Mercury , the hero of justice !

I suddenly had the erg to say " I didn't know Shiro Emiya was transferring into our school ? " , but thankfully I resisted .

I wanted to walk up and talk to her , but similar to when , Homura was a new student she was crowded with other students . I had a feeling she wanted to talk to me too . But , she was so busy the entire school day . I didn't even get to talk to her despite us being in the same class .

" There's something dodgy about that Sayaka Miki "

" Trust me Luna , she's harmle- mostly harmless . "

" Oh , you know her ? "

" You could say that "

What was I gonna tell her ? We were best friends in a previous life ? Somehow , while I was zoning out I lost track of Luna .

" Just great "

I finally found Luna being held be someone . Someone with blue hair and blue eyes .

" Sayaka !? "

She looked towards me holding Luna in her hands . For some reason Luna looks so comfortable in her arms . How ironic . She's comfortable with the Beserker of our group .

" Madoka ?! "

We sat there staring at each other for a second . The air was filled with awkwardness...

" Crap , I'm gonna be late ! Uhh...we'll have our talk later Madoka ! "

She ran up to me handing me Luna and sprinted away . Quite literally , in a flash she was gone . Darn it , I wanted to talk to her about the whole new universe thing and she's still busy .

" Let's follow her ! "

" I told you she no- "

Luna handed me a disk .

" Did you ?! "

" You'd be surprised how unalert she is "

I now knew not to mess with this cat . We went to this secret base in the game shop Luna had . I'll remind myself again not to make enemies with this cat .

" Cover your ears , Madoka "

It turns out it's a brainwashing cd . If this was in our previous universe that would explain everything . Well , about Sayaka's

" transition " in it . I kept trying to convince Luna of Sayaka's innocence , but we were gonna have to go there anyway .

We arrived on the scene when...?!

" YOU MESSED WITH THE WRONG GIRL MONSTER ! "

" Convinced yet Luna " , I said very sarcastically .

By the time we got there Sayaka had already beaten the monster half to death with a bat .

" I'm starting to think this girl's a sailor scout "

I noticed Luna having a confused troubled look . What's with her ?

A blue light shown from Sayaka which convinced Luna of what scout she is .

" TAKE THIS PEN AND YELL MERCURY POWER ! "

Sayaka hesitated .

" No contract ?

" No ! Why does everyone nowadays

think that ?! "

" Well then , MERCURY POWER ! "

Sayaka was now in a sailor outfit similar to mine , but bluer .

" You little... "

" HEY MONSTER ! "

" Wh..what ? "

The monster was already in a inch of it's life from Sayaka beating it up with a bat .

" Ever met a guy named Shiro Emiya ? "

" ...?! "

" I guess you haven't because then , you'd know not to jack with a hero of justice ! "

Sayaka froze the freezing air cold enough to form multiple ice cutless . I have a sudden sense of deju vu .

Sayaka grined as the monster trembled at the thought of being scewered by her blades . I almost feel bad kinda like , the Elsa Maria fight . Just think of that fi-massacre made me shudder .

" UNLIMITED BLADEWORKS ! "

" No ! No ! No ! No ! SPEAR ME ! I'LL DO ANYTH- "

The monster had been cut over -I can't even count that high amount- of times in a single second . There was nothing left to disintegrate not even dust .

" Sorry , but pure evil doesn't get my simpathy "

" You still have a problem Luna ? "

" ...Problem...?!...WHAT PROBLEM ?! She'll..b...b...be a GREAT ADDITION !? "

" Luna your breaking out into a cold sweat "

Luna was completely dumbfounded by Sayaka's quick work of the monster . Such calculated precision ? It's like she's a different person when she's fighting no even different . The Sayaka I know is reckless , running in headfirst with no plan . Did something happen to change that ?

We got to see Homura afterwards . Sayaka immediately broke out into laughter seeing Homura's new " predicament " .

" Shut up ! Blueberry ! "

" Hahahahahahahahaha ! I can't stop it too...hahahahahaha ! "

I kinda expected this and their already at each others throats . Sayaka can't help , but laugh uncontrollably at Homura's

" predicament " . Especially since , she and Homura hate each other . Homura was so red it was funny . Luna just sat there confused not getting the joke . Apparently , in this new universe Sayaka is probably the best off of all of us . She's a genius in this universe getting top scores in everything and being able to be excepted by any school . I guess that's karma , in the previous universe she was the most unlucky person I've ever met . Despair after despair until , she finally gave up on hope all together . She finally seems happy in this universe . I guess that's the universe full of hope for you !

Next Day

" Oh hey , Madoka , new ki-Sayaka ! You wanna go to that church with the charms ."

Hitomi and Sayaka are already friends again , that's good . Wait...did she just say

" You mean the one with the rumored beautiful maiden in love with food ? "

The same thought I had also crossed Sayaka mind as well . Well , let's go find our friendly neighborhood glutton !

Chapter 2 end


	3. Chapter 3 NOT the Sailor Mars you expect

Chapter 3

NOT the Sailor Mars you expected

We set off to the church where the rumored " maiden " was . Oh come on , the whole in love with food thing makes her identity obvious . Kyoko Sakura . I'm suprised Sayaka was willing to come see Kyoko of all people .

" Oh , have you heard the rumor of the demon bus ? "

We both looked at Hitomi like she was a lunatic . Demon bus ?

" They say people leaving the church have mysteriously gone missing on this bus . "

" ...Uhh Hitomi knowing that we're still going ? "

" Oh Sayaka , that's just a silly rumor they use to scare people "

" ... "

Not that Sayaka was scared . The whole notion of going to a place where people have gone MISSING just seemed like not the smartest idea . And I agreed , but we got to see if Kyoko is really there .

We made it to the church when...

" EVIL DEMON ! THE POWER OF CHRIST REPELS YOU ! "

Once again Sayaka couldn't help , but break into laughter at this predicament . Kyoko was holding a cross to my face and I was close to falling over . Kyoko sweat dropped exchanging looks with me and Sayaka .

" Uhh...Sorry there Madoka "

" Madoka ! You know the maiden ?! "

" Maiden ?! "

Kyoko now looked at Hitomi like she was a lunatic . Now , there's only Mami and Homura to go , to look at Hitomi like she is a lunatic .

" ...( cough )...( cough ) Anyway "

I tried to break the awkward atmosphere between Sayaka's nonstop laughter and the face Kyoko was giving Hitomi . Getting back to the point .

" Know anything about a...uh demon bus "

I almost face palmed at actually asking that .

" For the LITERAL millionth time no ! Do you know how many people have asked me that today ? That bus isn't even related to this place ! "

" Madoka of all questions why something so stupid . "

Now , Sayaka and Kyoko looked at me like I was a moron .

" I had to do something to break the atmosphere "

" Breaking and making a new one aren't the same thing , Madoka . "

Kyoko pulled out a fish-shaped Japanese local treat and started munching on it .

" Looks like you haven't changed "

" You either Emiya "

" I thought your last name was Miki , Sayaka "

" It's just a nickname Kyoko came up with for me Hitomi . "

" She's not wrong Sayaka , you practically are a gender-bent Shiro Emiya "

" You say that like it's a bad thing "

Now , me and Kyoko turn to Sayaka giving her a certain look . Sayaka couldn't help , but look a bit offended .

" What ? "

She was holding her hands up like we were about to arrest her . Now that I think about it...

Hitomi already got the charms prepared to leave with Sayaka and Kyoko talking . I gotta stop zoning out . We left , Sayaka talked with Kyoko about us meeting up with Homura . She's 5 steps ahead of me , I really got to get my priorities straightened out .

There was a bus in front of wait...like the...

Before I knew it Kyoko and Luna had jumped in with us . Okay .

We were brought to another dimension where there were people for miles laying unconscious , the witches from the previous universe would be proud .

Before I knew it...

" You... "

" I knew it was you all along Ophelia "

No . Something about that was wrong ? Where have I heard that name before it wasn't it the name of a witch . I was the law of - I should know...

A human shaped candle with a fire head and a red kimono on a armored horse with...why does that weapon look so familiar ? That...spe-

" MADOKA ! "

Luna jolted me back to reality .

" Right ! MOON PRISM POWER ! "

" Trust me there's no contracts . MERCURY POWER ! "

" Alrightly then , MARS POWER ! "

When , I was spacing out before Kyoko was given the Mars pen by Luna .

" Let's go MONSTER ! I'M ALREADY FIRED UP ! "

" Boo ! KYOKO ! That pun SUCKED ! "

" Like I'd leave the jokes to the likes of you Emiya ! "

They advanced at the monster at impossible speeds .

" FIRE DRAGON ! "

" Oh , WE'RE PLAYING THAT GAME ! ICE MAKE ! "

I almost felt bad for our enemy again who wouldn't . It has to fight...get slaughtered by both Sayaka and Kyoko .

" IRON FIST ! "

" CANNON ! "

The boss-like monster compared to the others we face thus far was completely obliterated .

" ... I think we created some of our own monsters "

Luna was dumbfounded once again . This enemy was supposed to be a challenge and they easily slaughtered it . I'm not even sure if they went all out ? Scary . I'm glad I'm on their side .

-Interlude

Homura Pov

I wonder...I'm confused the same rule should apply so why . I sat at the fast food place I meet up with Madoka at . I narrowed my eyes looking at my hands . It's gone like the others a replaced with different one . Greenish-purple lightning lightly sparked in my hand . Was Madoka's theory true about me switching , but...why is that ? So many questions , I want answers .

Chapter 3 end


	4. Chapter 4 This is not the silver crystal

Chapter 4

This is not the imperial silver crystal you are looking for

\- Intermission

UNKNOWN Pov

" Orphella was pathetic , compared to me she's nothing . Let me fight the " sailor scouts " ! I won't let you down Queen Kriemhild Gretchen ! "

" Wow , you're just raring to go aren't you Homulilly , be patient . "

" Shut up ! Candeloro ! You stupid little maid ! "

" You wanna take this outside skeleton ! "

The " aquaintences " butting heads were separated like children by another

" creature "

" Calm down and wait for our queen's decision you two . "

Candeloro backed off when , that " creature " went in between them .

" I'm sorry , that was childish "

Candeloro proceeded to bow to their ruler . Begging forgiveness for her behavior . Homulilly snickered and bowed to Kriemhild Gretchen .

" Hmm...fine if you're so eager Homulilly "

" Thank you , your majesty ! "

" But... "

Candeloro knew what their ruler was going to say next and couldn't help , but grin .

" Only to observe ! Indirect contact at the most . "

Homulilly could hear Candelolo silently giggling and glared at her .

" Mind my insolence , but one last question . "

" What troubles you Homulilly ? "

" Her ( looking at the " creature " ) you once said she wasn't the 4th general . "

" And... "

" Well... "

" You're curious about our 4th general ? "

" Umm...yes "

" That's right your wondering where "she" is , right ? "

" That's right we never really quite met "

" The 4th general is busy on important business , you could say she's kinda like my...secretary "

" I see . Well I guess I'll go out and finish our real goal to find the imperial silver crystal "

" Very well then... "

Homulilly left the room to go to Earth .

" Hmm... "

Candelolo pondered . The " creature " turned to Candelolo curiously .

" What ya thinking about ? "

" Have you ever met the 4th general ? "

" Well , I guess asking me is natural since I'm also referred to as a secretary "

" Yeah , it only make sense "

" Yes , I have "

" Can you tell what their mission is ? "

" Only if you get me cheese ! :) "

The " creature " happily smiled at Candelolo who she just tricked . Candelolo sighed .

" Fine... "

\- Back to normal Pov aka Madoka's Pov

" Hahahahahaha OH MY GOD ! HOMURA !"

Kyoko fell down laughing , almost dropping the the pocky she was eating .

" I told you ! You'd laugh , hahahahahaha !"

Both Sayaka and Kyoko were now laughing hysterically . Luna is still very confused about the joke . I sweat dropped at the sight of them both on their backs laughing . They looked so happy , despite this new universes oddities . I couldn't help , but feel joy at everyone being so carefree .

" Oh shut your traps you two you sound like hyenas ! "

" Homura's right , people are giving us weird looks . "

Thankfully , we got the two to calm down .

" Anyway , there's important matters ! "

" Go on , Homura "

" We're still missing Mami "

" You mean Sailor V "

We all turned our attention to Sayaka's statement .

" Uh , what did you say Sayaka ? "

Does she know where Mami is ?

" You know where this person is and you didn't- oh "

Luna stopped scolding Sayaka after she looked like she had just realized something .

" Come on guys ! Our little " hangout " is a game place she's on one of the games and she's on posters everywhere ! "

We all thought about it . How did we not notice that ? We're dense . Sayaka of all people has to point out that obvious clue to us .

" Have you guys been living under a rock ? She's LITERALLY everywhere ! "

All of us looked very embarrassed about just now realizing that .

" Well I was pre- you get it "

I guess reasonably with Homura's

" predicament "she was a bit too preoccupied to notice something like that .

" I was too busy to go out , you know working at the church and all "

Kyoko also had a reasonable excuse . I pointed at myself .

" I guess I'm just blind ? "

" Well , compared to me you are , I have 20/10 vision "

" And that means , Emiya ? "

" I have twice the vision of normal people "

" Oh "

I know she's being sarcastic , but I'm not sure if it still applies in the whole new life thing . But , she actually once told me in the previous universe she has 20/10 vision . So , as far as I'm know she's not wrong .

" Oh yeah , tomorrow a princess is coming with a prized crystal it might be the imperial silver crystal . "

" What's that , Luna ?! "

" We never discussed this ? "

" No we didn't ! "

" Oh well then , better late than never "

The next day we had to try in get into the ball to ste-appropriate the crystal . If Luna said steal God knows we'd be unable to convince Sayaka to help us on this mission . You know the whole hero of justice stuff .

We found the princess . She's possessed .

" Just great "

Now that I think about it wasn't I a bit different before . Before this universe I don't remember being this sar-

" HURRY UP SLOWPOKE ! "

" This isn't the time for your statue impression Madoka . "

Suddenly , a rose stopped the princess...Hom...

Sayaka started chuckling covering her mouth to stop herself from laughing on the spot .

" Girl...I...mean...haha...dude what are you wearing ? "

Homura was wearing the most officially ridiculous get-up I've ever seen . She was wearing a tuxedo with a top hat . And white mask-like shades .

" SHUT THE HEL-

" Got the princess , justice always wins in the end . "

Sayaka's " declaration of victory " brought us back to reality . She had the princess locked in hold , completely unable to move a inch .

" LOOSEN THAT HOLD A BIT SHE COULD BE THE MOON PRI-

" I highly doubt it . I checked the " imperial silver crystal " while you guys were having a episode and yeah I think it's fake . "

We looked at the same direction as Sayaka and saw a crystal statue of the " princess " well that was a waste of time .

" I...guess your...right "

Luna agreed that she was indeed not the princess of the moon . Along with , this not being the imperial silver crystal .

" Curse you ! Sailor Moon ! "

We all turned to a skeletal figure that had half a head topped with some sort of red flowers . Their get up was gray and black , along with being reminiscent of a classic magical girl outfit . The fi..monster was the size of the colossal Titan and seemed to have their arms held in wooden cuffs .

We all looked up to it mouths wide open .

" On this day , humanity received a grave reminder-

" EMIYA ! This...is...not...the...time ! "

In this moment , I was so tempted to say that first sentence of that song . Though , Kyoko's right this isn't the time . I mean come on even , Homura's trembling .

The tit-I mean monster snickers while , glancing at all of us .

" Unfortunately , I'm not allowed to interfere yet , Queen Kriemhild Gretchen's orders . Remember scouts ! The only reason your still alive is because of how merciful our queen is ! Otherwise , you all would already been dead where you stand !"

The monster left...

My hand I was...shaking...in this moment we did receive a grave reminder a reminder of a certain emotion we had long forgotten...

...Despair

Chapter 4 end


	5. Chapter 5 Sailor or Mask

Chapter 5 Sailor or Mask

I woke up to Luna who looked to thinking about something with a troubled expression . I yawned , stretching and well...waking myself up .

" What's your troubling you this week , Luna ? "

I will seriously groan if she says...

" I know what you're thinking , but I can't shake how fishy that Miki character is . "

I groaned... I knew it ! What's so fishy about Sayaka !? Of all people , Homura is the one with the whole mysterious thing she has going .

" But , she's a sailor scout ! That means she must be fine ! "

" ... "

Luna didn't respond . She seemed to be thinking again , what is it about Sayaka that got to her ?

\- Intermission , also a flashback !

( The other day )

Luna Pov

I was trailing behind Sayaka . At first , I was on my way to mission control when I saw her... I thought well , what other chance am I going to get ? And plus Madoka isn't here to protest to it . I don't know what it was but...I couldn't shake this...

GRAB !

I was suddenly picked up by someone while I was deep in thought !

" What are doing wondering without Madoka , silly Luna ! "

I heard a carefree voice as laid back as a still ocean . I looked face to face with the person I was trailing . Greeted by her warm carefree smile and out of the ordinary blue hair , that definitely would have her stand out in a crowd .

Wait ! When did she noticed me ?! I was extra careful not to be spotted . I just sat there looking at her suprised .

But , then how did she not notice me taking the disk before ? She definitely had her guard do-

" Purrr ! "

Sayaka started petting my fur , her expression looked like she was having a lot of fun doing it . It's strange , in her hands like this I feel so safe my suspicions feels misguided ? Though , when she was fighting she definitely didn't seem like it . Like this...her aura definitely felt like the sailor Mercury she remembered . It was so calming and...and trustworthy .

Before I knew it we were in front of Madoka's house . It's weird . In contrast to her personality the feeling she gets from her sometimes .

" Oh , thank you ! Madoka was worried she suddenly disappeared ! "

" It's nothing ! Madoka's a good friend ! "

" Oh you're one of her friends "

Sayaka smiled gently .

" SAYAKA MIKI ! "

Madoka's mom was dumbfounded .

" The name of your friendly neighborhood hero of justice ! "

All tranquility dissipated abruptly-

She left saying " bye " when...for a split second-

I gulped , something , there was something about that aura that emitted off her like for that split second . Before , the door closed her aura abruptly changed again . This one being unnerving...no unnerving was a understatement . I was shaking , Madoka's mom looked confused about why I was suddenly started shivering . It was more like shuddering at that point .

Who are you really Sayaka Miki ?

\- Intermission , that was also a flashback over .

Madoka Pov

" So you wanted to talk to me about something Homura ? "

" Well it's- "

Before she could finish the monster of the week appeared . We retreated to where there was no people . I transformed .

" MOON PRISM POWER ! "

I was now in my sailor uniform that I'm astounded actually hid my identity . I'm sure it only works on DENSE people though .

Luna hurried to my side .

" Looks like it's up to you the others are God knows where "

" Well...not exactly Luna "

" Don't you throw ros- "

Homura pulled a scout pen out of seemingly nowhere .

" How long have you had that ?! IF YOU HAD IT WHAT'S THE POINT OF THE ROSES ?! "

" Not sure if it worked on a guy ! Second it came out of a arcade game ! I wonder why I hesitated "

" Oh "

" Then do it ! Yell " Jupiter power ! " "

" It's worth a shot ! JUPITER POWER ! "

Me , Luna , and even the monster was a bit shocked . Clad in a green sailor suit with a pink bow and a greenish purple orb on her tiara and and...she looked like the Homura I had grown accustomed to from the previous universe . Long raven locks that split towards the bottom with the same purple eyes .

The monster trembled at the appearance of the Jupiter sailor scout . Greenish-purple lightning surrounded Homura , so that's understandable . It looked too unstable to approach or you'd be fried instantly .

" What's wrong ? "

Luna's mouth was wide as mine at these turn of events . Homura approached the frightened monster . Shaking as if it was experiencing a earthquake only it could feel .

Lighting coiled around Homura's cupped hands .

" Ruff it up , but don't kill it ! It was a person turned into a monster ! "

" Okay "

Homura grabbed the monster with both hands holding it above her head . Scary . I almost forgot how terrifying she could be . Homura threw the monster with a loud THUD !

" That good "

" ...sure "

Luna pulled something literally out of her as-butt . A wand with a crescent moon on the top .

" Now that we have 4 scouts you have leader status sailor Moon ! ! "

" Okay ! "

I really wish we had this in the previous universe .

" MOON HEALING ! OR PURIFYING HOWEVER IT GOES ! "

And that's that for the monster . It really worked !

\- Intermission

UNKNOWN Pov

A shadowy figure observed the sailor scouts victory .

Homulilly on a smaller scale walked up to me . The shadowy figure , aka me .

" Oh now I'm a bit surprised ! So are you that 4th general observing the scouts ! "

I put a finger in front of my mouth .

" They might hear us , they have cats after all "

I whispered , Homulilly now responded also now whispering .

" So you know of the other cat ? "

" Artermis , he's with sailor V or should a I say- "

I made quotation marks while saying sailor V .

" Sailor Venus , Mami Tomoe "

" You know more than I expected how about forking over some information to keep your little se- "

The air thickened . There was murky water-like mist around me with traces of musical notes . Homulilly shuddered at the ghostly melody coming from the mist .

" Now , now Homulilly... "

If it was possible Homulilly's skeleton form was sweating . And abruptly stood back at the udder madness and despair I emitted .

Homulilly Pov

Her voice was like poison , every syllable unnerved me . I was shaking . Wait ! Why was I scared I-

I'm completely outmatched . The power that came from the 4th general was almost otherworldly . The madness the sheer despair was overwhelming .

She's on a completely other level .

" Do you really think... "

The voice monsterous voice should be impossible for any creature to make. It was so low and the laid back tone was well unnerving enough and the fog wasn't helping .

" It's a good idea to go against me ?! "

The general gave a unnatural toothy smile from ear to ear . I could hear a demented chuckle as low as her voice . She turned angling her head to the right still grinning .

" You even think about it and you'll be dead faster than you can say my name . "

" And what is it ? "

Still shakened . Her smile shifted to a have smile . Her head look straight at me with her dead eyes . Looking into her eyes I was sure of the power difference .

" Oktavia von Seckendorff "

Chapter 5 end


	6. Chapter 6 The Mami aka Salior Venus

Chapter 6

The Mami , aka Sailor V or Venus

Just a normal day , for once .

" Hey Hito- "

Okay , something wasn't right , half the class looked like zombies .

" Hey Madoka ! This sketchy dvd might be the culprit "

Sayaka was pointing to dvd . Yep , " Rental Shop Dark " ? I'm pretty sure that's a big indicator that it's most likely evil .

( Me : Okay , I know it's a VHS , but play along and no one uses VHS anymore . )

" We should probably analyze it "

" Why did you follow us to school , Luna ?"

" Why not ? "

I sighed . This place and it's logic is probably what's making me so sarcastic .

\- At the secret ba- I mean " The Arcade"

I inserted the dvd and-

What THE HECK ! Lighting burst out of the game machine ? I'm positive that's not supposed to happen !

" THAT'S A EVIL DVD SAILOR MOON ! WHAT ARE WAITING FOR ?! THESE EVIL DVD'S ARE ALL OVER THE CITY ! "

Is that a chibi Mami ?

" I told you so ! "

Sayaka said victoriously . That settles it I'm that blind not to notice she's everywhere . And of course Sayaka is VERY smug on being right . When-

" CAPTURE SAILOR MOON ! "

The dark kingdom really likes their zombies , don't they ?

" Bring Sailor Moon to the dark kingdom "

Subliminal messages ? How could this possibly get worse ?!

" This is not good "

" Way to state the obvious , Luna ? "

" Less sass and more transforming "

" Okay ! MOON PRISM POWER ! "

" MERCURY POWER ! "

" Now , I'll get it right this time ! MOON HEALING ESCALATION ! "

" Zombies defeated ! "

Suddenly , I was grabbed by-wait ! Yellow ribbons ?!

" Hey ! DIDN'T I SAY THE SCOUTS ARE MINE CANDELOLO ?! "

The skeleton thing from before appeared .

" Dang , do you guys ever go on vacation ?At least that means more fun ! "

A wild Kyoko appeared . Wasting no time quickly , using her fire against the ribbons restraining me . I fell , no longer being held up by the ribbons .

" MADOKA ! "

Finally , I was caught by Homura , who just now rushed in with Kyoko .

" Why do you get to hog them all to yourself Homulilly ? "

" ...Homulilly ? "

Homura was now probably thinking the same thing I was . Why does that sound so familiar ? Is it the " Homu " part in both their names.

" Back off , it's my job ! "

" I remember our Queen telling you to only O-B-S-E-R-V-E ! "

" I don't remember Queen Kriemhild Gretchen saying you could fight the scouts ei- "

STAB ! It was so brutal ?! While Homulilly was distracted , Sayaka stabbed her clear from torso to head , with her ice cutlass . Quickly , slashing the WHOLE head off with Homulilly dissipating into dust .

" HEY EMIYA ! LEAVE SOME FOR US ! "

" It was the best opening we were gonna get ! You'd think I just stand there watching them talk ? "

Candelolo looked suprised , to say the least .

It had a green maid apron with a yellow bonnet . And it's familiar ribbon-like appendages . Honestly , Candelolo looked like it belonged in a tea party .

" It's your chance while , she's dumbfo- "

Before Luna could finish , a yellow beam pearced Candelolo .

" You missed me guys ? "

There was Mami in a orange sailor suit with a white cat similar to Luna .

" ...Hello... "

" About time ? "

" Sup , Mami ! "

" -eh ? "

I didn't know exactly what to say with Mami's sudden appearance .


	7. Chapter 7 The Princess andPlot twist

Chapter 7

The obvious Princess and the " Plot twist "

" Hey Mam- "

I grabbed my head . It suddenly started burning and my tiara transformed .

" That settles that obvious plot twist "

I kinda connected the dots from the beginning . It was a bit obvious .

" Madoka "

Homura just realized something important probably . She's been mostly quiet this entire meeting .

" ... "

" You look like you know what's going on like to exposition dump , Mami ? "

For some reason , Homura hesitated to share whatever she just realized .

\- At the Arcade/totally not a secret base

Homura still looked very troubled as Mami started the exposition dump .

" So we died ? "

" Yeah , we kinda already got that Mami "

Why does it still feel like we're missing something , something important . Something that ties all these threads together ?

\- The next day

I met up with Homura again . Thank god Mami didn't burst out in laughter , unlike "some people " at Homura's "predicament" . So thankfully , Homura was in a " good " mood when I came to meet her .

" So , you wanted to talk ? "

" The King Endyimon died and to keep the princess from falling into a depression Jupiter took on the role for him . "

" Hey ? What ?! Elaborate ? "

" The Queen Kriemhild Gretchen killed him to the point where he couldn't even be reborn . "

" So , he's not here ? "

" To prevent the princess from being in a great depression from it . The sailor scout of Jupiter kinda took his place . "

" Okay ? "

Still leaves many questions and plot holes .

" And- "

Once again , Homura hesitated .

" What's wrong "

" 3 generals dead "

" And ? Wait , there's something more isn't there ? "

Homura put up 5 fingers .

" Orphella , Kyoko Sakura "

She put down one finger .

" Wait ! How do you know about Orphella ?"

" I was there though , I only observed . "

" Say what ?! And what do those two have to- "

Homura shushed me and continued .

" Homulilly , Me "

" Wha- "

I let her continue as she put down another finger . Three left .

" Candelolo , Mami "

Two left .

" Kriemhild Gretchen- "

Hearing that name sent a wave of unease to me that I couldn't explain .

" You "

" Wait- "

One left . One , one completely unaccounted for .

" No , Oktavia von Seckendorff "

I thought about it . She's right the generals and even the queen the names of our witches . Of course , because Homura's a time traveler she'd know all of them . Wait , Homura still held up one finger-

" Oktavia you mean- "

Wait , that can be-our only witch version we haven't met .

" Sayaka's witch ? "

Why were our witch selves here ? How were they here ? So many questions and most of all-

" Why do you think that is ? "

" Uh- "

" Don't you think with 3 generals dead we would of met her already ? "

" Maybe , Oktavia's next ? "

What did it all mean ? No , this is all wrong didn't Kyubey once say Sayaka had the weakest potential ? Then , shouldn't we have met Oktavia first ? The only reason Orphella was out so easily cause it fought Sayaka and Kyoko at once with the element of surprise . So why ?

" Uh-what do you think ? "

" It's strange , something is wrong about this order ? If we assume it's going from weakest to strongest , we should of fought Oktavia first not last ? "

" It is strange , something is wrong "

We sat there for awhile , it made no sense . What is going on ?

Unknown Pov or as you all already know from chapter 5 Oktavia Pov

" Woah , it's been awhile since I've seen you around Oktavia "

A cheerful voice said in the darkness .

" Though , I'm a little mad they killed Candelolo ! She was so fun and she owed me cheese ! "

I sat there quietly awaiting Kriemhild Gretchen's orders now that the other generals are dead .

" Oh , so your not hurt about Orphella and Homulilly "

I replied sarcastically . The figure that the voice came from pouted . I'd have to admit it was adorable .

" Right , your the only one left . So , I seems by default it's your turn . "

" So , then that means- "

" Yep , time to reveal yourself we have enough Intel at this point . "

I grinned .

" Yes , Queen Kriemhild Gretchen "

I bowed then took me leave . So . How the heck am I gonna go about this ?

\- Back to Madoka Pov , In the afternoon

This is all so confusing what are we-In that moment I had a sudden sense of deja vu .

" LUNA ? "

Luna was running towards me with Artermis ( the white cat ) injured . They had cuts everywhere and they definitely looked like they'd seen better days . I scooped them both up in my arms protectively . I looked up in a similar fashion to when I found Kyubey being hunted by Homura for the first time .

" Homura there not like Kyu- "

I stopped . I sat there paralyzed from suprise , confusion you name it all of the reasons . I got choked up I didn't even know what to say to this .

A familiar person a person I had known my entire life grinned . Though , not like the usual carefree grin this one was-

" Sa..Say...SAYAKA ?! "

I looked around seeing all the ice cutlasses pinned to the ground most likely , logged at Luna and Artermis .

" ...Sayaka what are you ?! "

She was silent disapating the ice cutlasses in the ground .

Suddenly , something in my mind clicked . No , not her ! That's impossible ! Right ?!

All I could do is sit there staring face to face with my best friend . Wait-Something in my mind screamed " THAT'S NOT SAYAKA ! " . Then that means-no-oh CRAP !

" Oh , hey Madoka I should I say Kriemhild Gretchen ! "

She smiled .

No

No

NO !

" Sayaka you ? "

Her smile grew wider .

" Actually , it's- "

Luna was RIGHT this entire time ! That actually explains " Sayaka's " deal since , day one .

" Oktavia , Oktavia von Seckendorff "

Chapter 7 end

( Me : I put plotwist in quotation marks because , I'm confident you guys put two and two together awhile ago . And all the clues and hints I gave you plus , Sailor Moon plotwist in my opinion at least are always predictable . )


	8. Chapter 8 The Witch among us

Chapter 8

The witch among us

" No ! Sayaka ! What are you saying ? "

I started getting choked up again . Before I knew it there were tears streaming down my eyes .

Suddenly , a blaze of fire swirled past me .

" FIRE DRAGON , IRON FIST ! "

Kyoko came in yelling clearly past agitated . She must of heard everything .

Unfortunately , " Sayaka " caught her fist effortlessly . Kyoko tried a sucker punch with her free hand , but " Sayaka " dodged . Letting go of Kyoko which caused Kyoko to stumble . Kyoko turned , fist set ablaze with fire again . She grinded her teeth , her anger was obvious .

" WHAT'S YOUR DEAL EMIYA ! "

" Sayaka " and Kyoko stood face to face . Kyoko full of confusion and anger with "Sayaka" completely calm and almost uncaring . This definitely isn't right !

" ANSWER ME EMIYA ! "

" I'd like to know to " Miki-san " ? "

Mami entered clearly holding back her anger . Mami glared at " Sayaka " the kind of glare I've only seen her give Homura in the past . Homura made it here as well also , glaring at " Sayaka " . And-

" Haha- "

" Sayaka " burst out into laughter even though , she's clearly cornered .

" Ha "

She stopped her laughter , wiping a tear .

" I knew it come to this ! I couldn't keep up amazing Sayaka act forever ! "

Kyoko's anger is now rising dangerously high . Not to mention Mami and Homura are starting to loose their patience .

" You... "

Luna could barely speak with her wounds .

" Don't talk talk Luna- "

My tears were now overflowing .

" I'm sorry , sorry I didn't listen "

The me I had been in this new universe started to crumble .

" What the hell is that supposed to mean ! Sayaka act ? "

" Sayaka " was still holding her ribs from her laughter .

" What do you mean ? What do I mean ? I have to admit I played the part of Sayaka almost to a tea ! "

Luna and Artermis were hissing as "Sayaka" looked their way .

" Well , it's almost since Luna saw through my act ! "

No

NOO !

This is all wrong !? How can this be happening in a universe full of hope .

" Sayaka " looked towards me as if she read my mind .

" Whenever we pray for somebody's happiness , someone else must be cursed in exchange . "

Kyoko flinched . Her face was full of terror as if recalling something horrible .

" ...You "

Kyoko's voice was low .

" So , you really are Emiya's witch ! "

" Yeah "

" Sayaka " replied cheerfully .

" That explains why we haven't ran into Oktavia . You were right next to us all along . "

" Yep , transfer student or is it Homulilly "

Homura's glare was fiercer now .

" No...that's impossible ! How long have you been deceiving us ?! "

" From about hey , all you guys ! I'm Sayaka Miki , nice to meet ya ! Heck , way before that ! "

I couldn't believe it . We were being tricked all along .

Mami had enough of this , she raised her finger for her attack . But , before she could blast her .

" BLAH ! "

Oktavia elbowed Mami hard enough to knock her out .

Homura had now also lost her fuse . Lightning roared to life all around her . Homura snickered , no longer wanting to see me suffer at Oktavia's words .

Kyoko is now raising her fist . With a tick mark that showed she was done playing around . She charged .

" YOU MONSTER ! WHAT DID YOU DO WITH SAYAKA ! "

" Yeah , Sayaka was never here to begin with . "

Oktavia replied calmly . Quickly , knocking out Kyoko like with Mami . Homura was now officially done .

So was I .

" MOON TIARA MAGIC ! "

Oktavia easily caught the moon tiara . I went for the moon wand .

" JUPITER THUNDER ! "

A lightning rod came out of Homura's tiara to gather lightning . She looked at me for a split second .

Wait , Homura was buying time !

" CRASH ! "

" Moon healing... "

I whispered so she couldn't hear me .

Oktavia charged up to also knock out Homura . Like that even Homura plummeted to the ground .

I was now done . Oktavia was too late to stop me now . As soon as Oktavia turned to me . She started transforming into her true form to stop me . In the end it was futile .

No

In mere seconds Oktavia closed the distance between them when-

GRAB

Not being fully transformed , Kyoko got Oktavia into a hold . Kyoko faked being knocked out ? Oktavia snickered , trying to break free .

" ESCALATION ! "

\ o

| 0

/o

" DA-"

I expected her to disappear into ashes like my other enemies from the dark kingdom . But , like the people turned into monsters she was still there ? Her form was now completely normal .

Oktavia was clutching her head ?

" Argh "

I walked closer unconsciously . I bent down in front of her .

" Wait , Sailor Moon run- "

Luna & Artermis were cut off by a familiar voice . Kyoko turned to " Oktavia " ?

" Dannng , I feel like I was hit with a dump truck full of led "

" Emiya ? "

We looked into her eyes . Rather than eyes full of despair they were normal ?

" ...SAYAKA ?! "

" You mind not yelling so loud ? My ears are ringing "

In this moment , the world stopped making sense again . I had a million questions right now . Though , for some reason I only went with one .

" Umm...were you just possessed ?! "

" Really girl , really ? "

Chapter 8 end


	9. Chapter 9 The True Exposition Dump

Chapter 9

The true exposition dump

" Not possessed . Or at least I'm not sure...but my head hurts ! "

Sayaka was still clutching her head . Considering how long Oktavia was controlling-eh whatever , I imagine that's a big headache .

Kyoko knelt down to Sayaka pating her head probably as revenge .

" Your enjoying this aren't you ? "

" Every bit , now can you explain what just happened Emiya ? "

" Long story , you should probably get the others up . "

Both cats were confused as ever at this predicament .

\- later , at the base

" Well , at least you're back to your old self"

" Trust me , Mami I'm VERY glad "

" So , what exactly happened to you ? "

Looks like it's time for the cats to know the truth . Well , they'll probably get it as Sayaka explains .

\- Okay story telling mode and yes this is Sayaka's explanation . I'm not exactly used to writing information dumps . There won't be quotation marks , so I'll tell you when she's done .

Okay , you all except the cats probably know of Madoka's wish . To have us all reborn in a world full of hope , right . Well there's more to it than that .

You see Madoka's wish was different before . Originally , let's just say pre-timeline , that all witches would be erased from the past , present , & future . After that , Madoka became the Law of Cycles , a concept . A new universe without witches was created as a result . One with things called Wraiths instead .

When , magical girls soul gems got too corrupt they were taken by her before they could become a witch . Of course , eventually I was taken by Madoka . After that , I became a uh...secretary for Madoka . Though...

Eventually , the incubators hatched a plan to see what happened to a corrupt soul gem when , it's cut off from the Law of Cycles . And...they used Homura as their ginny pig . Bait to attract Madoka so , they could find a way around her wish . As a result , Homura ended up creating a labriyth internally as apposed to externally . She ended up recreating the entire city of Mitakihara inside her soul gem .

The incubators allowed people in to her labriyth while , she unconsciously chose those she trapped . Kyoko , Mami , Madoka's family , our teacher , Kyousuke , and Hitomi . As her secretary , I went in to save Homura with her and another secretary named Bebe .

With being a secretary of pretty much God . I was a lot stronger than before with knowledge of all the timelines Homura went through . And excess to my witch powers . Me and Bebe held onto Madoka's powers and memories to foil the incubator's plan . From then , me and Bebe played along with Homura's paradise .

Eventually though , Homura found out something was wrong . And well you can probably guess . She seeked out to find out what was going on . Only to find out she was the witch . She fully transformed and we fought her . Madoka , being the Law of Cycles was able to turn her back . When she was about to take Homura away-

Homura stole away apart of the Law of Cycles . The part that was Madoka that is . She LITERALLY turned into the devil and trapped us all in her own little paradise , again .

But , as you'd expect like the last one it didn't last . Madoka got her memory back and as you can guess hell insued . She knew there was no way to stop this again . So , she had an idea .

Using her God powers she changed her wish . To the one your familiar with but...like with all of our wishes it backfired . Along with , undoing all the bad things that resulted from her wish...it undid all the good too . First , all the magical girls who were once witches stayed in despair for example , me . When , I was reborn I remained Oktavia , but that changed when Madoka used the moon wand on me . Because of my previous connection with the Law of Cycles , I kept all my powers and memories . Though , unfortunately without the Law of Cycles I was still in despair .

Second , as I said as Oktavia there was equal despair for the amount of hope we were given . All the magical girls who weren't witches , witch forms became their own entities to cause destruction and despair . Third , all the previous magical girls are now sailor scouts so , there's definitely more than just us .

Finally , our story here . As Mami said we once had previous lives in the Silver Milenium . And yes , Oktavia was pretending to be me for that long . When the Silver Milenium was at it's peak Kriemhild Gretchen , Madoka's witch came to make it all come crashing down . Her first act was killing Endyimon . Normally , he'd eventually be reborn though , us scouts along with Endyimon have these things called star crystals . Their similar do soul gems , but different . It is what let's us be reborn , which is why Kriemhild Gretchen destroyed Endyimon's crystal . It was in a attempt to make Madoka who loved him fall into despair .

Let's just say to make things worse , if your witch form either succeeds in killing you or pushing you into despair . They not only absorb you and get your scout powers , but added on to that their strength doubles . Also , we can be used to bring back our witches if they die which is why Oktavia didn't kill all of you . The other generals didn't know this this though . To prevent this Sailor Jupiter or Homura took Endyimon's place to keep Madoka happy and yes it meant taking the form of a guy . It worked , Kriemhild Gretchen was peeved gathered the three generals you know and found out about me . Having her generals and with me as a spy she destroyed the moon kingdom . From there Queen Serenity used her power to have us be reborn and sent Luna and Artermis to find us . Okay , and you know the rest !

\- Story telling mode over

" Wait , so your saying I betrayed Madoka ? "

" Yep , and happily "

" Hmm...Bebe "

" More on Bebe later I'm tired ! "

" What's wrong Emiya , evil you sapped all your energy ? "

" Yes , actually "

Well , all of what Sayaka told us is a bit to take in . Homura self-proclaiming herself the devil and rewriting the universe . The enemy they've been trying to stop is themselves . Homura became a dude for her , yeah it's a lot to process . I was a Goddess of all the hope in the universe . I sighed , DAAAANNNNNNNNNNGGGGG ! A lot more happened then we thought !

" Uh guys , the sky is falling "

" Not now Madoka we're still trying to process all this convoluted nonsense . Other universes this is just- "

Luna was cut off again . Sayaka also looked out at the sky .

" OH CRAP ! KRIEMHILD GRETCHEN IS PEEVED ! I'm not gonna get to rest am I ? "

The sky looked like hell . The sky was red it was raining black spikes , black lightning tearing the sky and-are those tornadoes ? It also flooding evil-looking goop and there's a eclipse ! Great , just fantastic ! Not mention familiars everywhere ! This is gonna suck !

Chapter 9 end


	10. Final Chapter : Symphony of Puella Magi

Chapter 10

Symphony of Puella Magi

Everything around us is dying...

The world looks like it's rotting like a apple . The sky is tearing apart and well...it's bad . To say the least...

What do we do ?

Then , Kriemhild Gretchen descended as a towering mass of darkness .

We had just exhausted our powers from the last fight that was less than a hour ago . And now this happens...

We're dead

WE ARE SO DEAD !

Suddenly , I felt a bit reassured as Sayaka placed her hand on my shoulder .

" The last thing we need is for you to completely freak out . "

I took a deep breath .

Okay .

" MOON PRISM POWER ! "

" MERCURY POWER ! "

" JUPITER POWER ! "

" MARS POWER ! "

" VENUS POWER ! "

We all charged . It doesn't matter how tired we are . It doesn't matter how low on power we are . WE NEED TO FIGHT !

" Yeah , let's go ! I'm fired up ! "

" Please take this seriously , Kyoko Sakura . "

" Your always such a stick in the mud ! "

" She's right we have to be at our best , Sakura-san . "

" Huh , fine "

Sayaka laughed a bit at Kyoko puffing up her cheeks .

But , everyone quickly got serious feeling our final big baddie's power .

Mami was firing nonstop against Gretchen . As Homura proceeded to launch lighting using her tiara as a lightning rod . Kyoko and Sayaka went in close against Gretchen . Though , all their attacks did nothing to the behemoth .

As you can guess my moon wand was just as useless .

Luna and Artermis were...well about to pee themselves . At the sight of all our efforts being futile .

Though , we still pushed on to no avail...

The world around us is literally ripping apart , piece by piece .

A giant beam of death was shot at us completely anlilating us .

I'm near death to be honest and I'm not sure if everyone else is even still alive .

The whole city has been laid waste . It's very likely all the residents including my parents are probably dead .

There was barely time to evacuate by the time it started . For miles everything was is ruin . I struggled to get up to get a better look when .

" DIE ! DIE ! DIE ! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME ALONE ! "

The giant roared . You could probably hear her voice from on the other side of the planet .

Miraculously , one was still standing and the others weren't dead . Trying to fight despite their injuries .

It was a massacre everyone was getting swapped down like flies .

( Sayaka Pov )

Damn...

I don't have enough power left...

I need !

I NEED TO PROTECT EVERYONE !

We wouldn't be in this situation if it wasn't for me !

No . I can't think like that ! Not now , I NEED TO FOCUS !

I could really use a power up right now !

I need more power...

Before I knew it I was blasted back again . Every time I was it got harder and harder to get up .

( Sayaka Pov end , Mami Pov )

Everyone's fighting so valiantly . It's getting harder and harder just to stand ...

But...

I'VE GOT TO SEE HER !

Nagisa !

( Now , Kyoko Pov )

This would probably be fun if it was actually fair .

I mean come on , we barely got a break !

Well there's no complaining now !

This kind of stuff is something you can't predict . So when it comes , well you just got to deal with it .

I gotta keep up my A game !

( Next Homura Pov )

It times like this when , for once I actually wish I knew it was coming . At least then I'd get to prepare .

Well , I have no time to complain now . I have to focus on protecting Madoka at all costs . Especially , since what her death would mean .

No matter what !

My resolve will never change or waver !

For all of time , I will always protect her !

Madoka Kaname , MY VERY BEST FRIEND !

I do anything it takes !

( Finally back to Madoka )

Everyone's trying so hard ! I can't give up !

I gotta ! I WILL DO THIS !

I can't let anymore people close to me die !

I don't want them to suffer like this again !

My outfit changed to a silky white dress with gold around the edges .

I focused all my power into the moon wand . Everyone continued to push harder and harder .

I felt a familiar presence beside me .

" It looks like I gonna drop my cover . "

Wait , that child-like voice ? I've heard it somewhere before ?

A plushie looking thing turned into a girl with long white hair with two mini pintails .

" MOON PRISM POWER "

The outfit was similar to my sailor outfit from before but pink . And with hearts ?

" I'm a little early...um all you need to know is that I'm here to help ! "

She raised her own little wand in unison to mine combining our powers .

We now launched the combined attack at Kriemhild Gretchen .

There was a giant flash of light and-

No

No

No

No

No

No

No

No

No

NOOO !

We both plummeted to the ground because we used all of our power .

" No , this isn't right that should of been more than enough . "

I agreed with the girl . This seemed so wrong . It...it there's supposed to be more at least I have this feeling there was .

This just can't be right...

I'm completely empty...all my power is gone .

They all started falling one by one .

Despite everyone giving their all it's all futile .

Though , they didn't stop ; they should be completely out of power . Despite everything , they still stay determined . They all...

" If someone tells me it's wrong to hope , I will tell them that their wrong every time . "

I remembered something . Something important !

I can't give up !

There just has to be a way !

" TIME FOR ALL OF YOU MISERABLE SAILOR SCOUTS DESPAIR ! "

I won't lose to her !

I must keep hope in my heart ! We all must !

" THIS TIME YOU'LL ALL WILL FINALLY BE PUT TO REST IN DESPAIR ! "

I gotta !

" NOW YOU WILL ALL PERISH FOR GOOD ! "

" MOON PRISM POW- "

She shot a smaller and far more powerful beam than the rest aimed straight at me .

" Homura ? "

Homura rushed in front of me . Sayaka then rushed in to save Homura .

( Me : You don't see that everyday )

Sayaka transformed to Oktavia one last time .

Oktavia appeared , but was shot through like paper .

" SAYAKA ! "

Kyoko cried out her real name for the first time in awhile .

Though , there was no time to grieve as the blast didn't stop .

Homura quickly pushed me aside when...

She quickly dropped as the blast went clean through her leaving a ginormous hole .

" HOMURA !? "

Both Homura and Sayaka just like that !

Kyoko charged at Kriemhild Gretchen full of rage . Mami dropped to her knees at the sight of Homura and Sayaka effortlessly killed . Her confidence was completely shattered .

The white haired girl tried to go to Mami , but like me she was completely dry of energy .

Kyoko raged to no avail . Now , being squeezed to death by one of the giant's black tentacles that also used to attack them earlier . Kyoko struggled in the behemoth's grip .

Kyoko finally was dropped to the ground completely crushed as the witch now finished off Mami .

" MAMI ! "

The white haired girl reached out to her be fell to the ground .

To make matters worse Gretchen made sure to destroy their star seeds .

One last blast aimed for me and the white haired girl...

Both of us were pushed , but how ?

Sayaka was barely alive only due to her witch powers ; keeping her alive without the seed . But now that's over .

Sayaka gave me one last smile ; with the Oktavia mask broken in half .

That's all she could do in that final moment .

The white hair girl stood up again done with this witch . Making one last charge...well limp is more accurate . Only to be struck down like the others .

I'm alone . Everyone else is gone in maybe even the whole world . As the Earth is on the brink of collapsing completely .

What now ?

If only I had...

" I knew you would all wake up eventually . "

I saw the cause of everyone's suffering from the beginning .

" You can change it ! Now Madoka Kaname... "

I can't believe...

" Make a contract with me and become a magical girl ! "

I'm actually doing this again .

" So , what will you do ? Try again and be reborn in another world ? Or restart in this one ? "

I've made up my mind .

" I wish- "

Final chapter end

There will be a story after this , but it depends on the viewers decision . Do you want them to restart in another anime . The anime I have in mind in case you guys pick that option I actually have ideas for . Or continue the Sailor Moon plot line . To be honest I didn't plan out what to do past this arc . Especially when it comes to the outer scouts . I didn't really plan past the first arc mostly because , I kinda wrote this story on a whim . So , it's your guys call ; if you choose the first option to restart in a new anime I have a cool idea . Though , if you guys want me to continue the Sailor Moon storyline I'm gonna need some ideas and that might take awhile . Mostly , because I'm extremely indecisive ; well that's why I'm having you guys vote on season 2 new anime or not I'll give you guys to the end of January to decide . Have them be reborn in a new anime or continue the Sailor Moon storyline . Decide in the reviews , if you guys don't by the deadline I'm gonna flip a coin . I'm not kidding so make sure to review your choice .


End file.
